


Memories

by BurnedVamp



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Sex not Smut, Some cute, Swearing, Yaoi, drinking alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Things that happened between, with, and because of Trowa Barton and Quatre Barton-Winner.Drabbles.





	Memories

* * *

"What do you think about when you're up there?"

"Not falling."

Quatre thought he understood. He pictured Trowa walking with just a thin strand of rope keeping him from becoming a pancake. His actions make it appear more dramatic than it is, but the blonde could see him think, "I'm not going to fall."

And he wouldn't.

 

* * *

 

"Nothing happened last night."

Duo was teasing Trowa again about taking Quatre to the bar the night before and all the attention the blonde received.

"I didn't ask."

He didn't think he had to but it was nice to hear it.

Again.

 

* * *

 

"You can't be serious!" Wufei sputtered.

All Catherine had to do was mention the circus lions were going to be retired and her brother in law announced they would take them. While Quatre was on the phone to contractors to have a home built for them on their property, she smiled gratefully never believing someone else would go this far for her brother.

Trowa had never asked Quatre for anything (other than everything he was as a person) and the blonde wasn't ever going to give him the need to.

 

* * *

 

Duo thought it was weird Trowa always paid in cash.

"How come you never use credit cards, Tro?"

"Heero doesn't either."

"Leave me out of this."

"Heero is a paranoid delusional sociopath. Quatre has firewalls that breathe actual fire."

There were habits leftover from the war they couldn't give up. Trowa would always use cash and Quatre would never have nightmares if Trowa held him when they slept.

 

* * *

  

Until they became lovers, Trowa usually wore a tee shirt and sleep pants to bed.

Once they started sleeping together he was never allowed to wear shirts at night. Quatre would panic if the brunette was in his arms but he couldn't hear the steady pounding of his heartbeat.

Whenever they'd fight and go to bed mad, the littler pilot would still push him down and lay his ear to his chest.

Those nights they never slept and they never moved.

 

* * *

 

Quatre only drinks rum when he's alone with Trowa and Trowa knows it's because the alcohol has a similar effect on the blonde that his kisses do.

Trowa drinks his straight up, warm, sending hot gazes of promises to his husband. He shoots it, swallowing solidly when he relaxes his throat.

Quatre drinks his with cola (the sugar to give him energy) and ice (to keep him from burning under the lustful looks he receives). He drinks it normally, pretending the heat doesn't affect him when he tilts his head back and that he doesn't notice the affect licking the sweet off his lips has on his lover.

The only other time Quatre drinks rum is when Trowa is in the hospital, hurt during on a Preventer's mission. Then he drinks it straight up, warm, and pretends his tears are from the pain and burn when when he shoots it and swallows hard.

 

* * *

  

The only time Trowa tried to hurt a friend was when Wufei and Catherine announced they were getting married. But that was justified and they both had come out of the exercise bruised and somewhat bloody.

Wufei appeared triumphant while Catherine screamed at the both of them and Trowa merely walked away like the only thing in the world of interest was going to the bathroom.

When Catherine announced they were pregnant and Wufei smirked, 'with twins,' it was Quatre that had come out of it bruised and barely able to walk as though Trowa was trying to one up his brother in law.

Quatre had no complaints and wound up with some new fantasies about carrying around a little green eyed gymnast baby on his hip.

 

* * *

 

Everyone assumed Heero had no interest in sex or relationships until the day Preventer Barton met with an informant in a gay bar and had seen him leave with a short haired blonde and a long haired brunette tucked into his sides. He was actively fondling both their asses.

He went home that night and fucked Quatre through the mattress in case he ever got any ideas if/when he ever found out.

Quatre might have tried to complain at the start but his mouth was full at the time.

 

* * *

 

The first time Trowa caught Quatre watching a cartoon kids show, he vowed to continue to love him anyway and it was put out of his mind after that.

The first time he was turned down for a Friday night date and then was ignored the weekend when the blonde disappeared, he was pissed but forgave him anyway.

He wouldn't find out that the cartoon and frequent weekend disappearances were linked until he was invited to join the blonde.

As they spent time in the hospital room of each child bringing in Manga and participating in otaku discussions of characters and plot arcs, he realized there was nothing to forgive and he fell even more in love.

 

* * *

  

"What's that?"

"Uuhh. Heavyarms?"

"That's not- What's it doing to Sandrock!?"

"Darling, do you really not know?"

"What I mean is, why does this exist?"

"Duo's learning stop motion animation. He asked me to critique."

"That would explain why it's pornographic. How did he get..." he verbally stumbled making motions at his crotch.

"I have no idea and I think knowing would make it lose its magic."

Trowa sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Can I come?"

Trowa gave him a smirk. "Didn't you already?"

He was hit in the face with a pillow and followed up the stairs.

 

* * *

  

"It's a bento box!" Quatre had proudly announced that morning when he handed Trowa a bundle. "The best part is you don't need to refrigerate it." Then he handed him a thermos and gave him a kiss before he left for headquarters.

Trowa felt no such need to explain when he took it out and untied the yellow with pink heart covering, even as his fellow agents stared. Each of the three compartments were carefully unpacked and opened to a variety of foods, some cutely shaped. One section had a little heart shaped cold pack. When he was unable to find utensils, Duo jumped in.

"Here, dude." He pulled off two sticks attached to the lid and showed Trowa how to use them.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"I ate a lot of Chinese food before I married Hilde."

Heero leaned over and eyed the small round rice balls covered in sesame seeds. "You going to eat those?"

"I... don't know."

Heero relieved him of the chopsticks and down each of them in moments, barely chewing them.

 

* * *

 

Quatre bought a nice house in the city close to Preventer's headquarters and within a good school district. It had four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, living room, den, and large yard. He did nothing with it.

A few years later, the Changs were joining Quatre and Trowa for dinner when he brought the house up. He was so enthusiastic about it as far as an investment but hadn't had the opportunity to do anything with it. He's like to sell it on a lease to own basis and offered to show it to them but was worried it would be too big.

Catherine and Wufei glanced at each other and announced that they had just gotten the news they were expecting a third child.

Trowa knew better than to think it was lucky for Quatre that they loved the house and offered to buy it from him.

 

* * *

 

Trowa joined the other pilots in the living room when he was done in the bathroom. "Quatre? The toilet's clogged again."

"On it!" The blonde jumped up and headed the way Trowa came.

The others eyed Trowa.

"What? It's gross."

 

* * *

 

"Thanks again for this, Duo."

"No problem. Hooking up your new home electronics are the only time I get to touch nice equipment like this."

He started working on reading instructions as Quatre unpacked the machines and packed the other ones in their original boxes and marking them for donations.

Duo whistled. "These are getting advanced. Maybe I should call Heero."

"No!" Quatre panicked. Duo raised an eyebrow. "The last time Heero helped he relabeled the buttons on remote. We didn't know if the 'self destruct' button was power or what. Then he went into an undercover mission for three months before we could ask."

"Yeah, don't let him help anymore."

 

 


End file.
